Echo
by AudeSnape
Summary: Songfic' Snarry "Echo" de Jason Walker. Quand après la guerre il ne reste plus rien ni personne, comment survivre à ça ? ATTENTION suicide !


_Titre : Echo_

_Genre : Songfic_

_Chanson : "Echo" de Jason Wlaker_

_Persos : Harry Potter et un peu Severus Snape ;)_

**Salut tout le monde ! Nous voici avec une songfic' sur la chanson ****_ECHO_**** de****_ Jason Walker_**** ! **

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

Moi, Harry Potter, me retrouvais seul... j'avais enfin battu Voldemort mais mes amis sont morts pendant la guerre... il ne me reste personne. J'étais la dernière personne debout à la fin de cette guerre. Je n'ai nul part où aller, je n'ai plus personne à qui parler... je ne vois même pas pourquoi je vis encore. J'aimerais avoir une présence autour de moi mais plus personne n'est vivant... je ne pense même pas que le monde sorcier soit là en train de se demander « qu'est-ce qu'est devenu notre sauveur ? » non maintenant ils vivent... ils sont heureux... ils n'ont plus à craindre qu'un mage noir tue leurs enfants.

_Hello, hello_

_Anybody out there ?_

_'Cause I don't hear the sound_

Voilà maintenant 5 mois que je dors près d'une rivière. Les bois d'un coté de la rivière et des pierres de l'autre. Aucun animal passe par là. Je me nourri tout les jours avec un morceau de pain et de l'eau de la rivière et parfois il m'arrive de trouver de la nourriture comme si elle était tombée du ciel. Mais en ce moment plus rien...

Personne n'est encore passé par cet endroit, et personne ne me recherche **vu** que plus personne ne me connaît. Je me souviens avoir marché et marché après la bataille... j'ai vu tellement de personne mourir... et lui... il était là... mort... alors à quoi bon...

_Alone, Alone_

_I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

Et me revoilà étendu auprès de cette rivière le bras ouvert, le sang coulant dans l'eau comme s'il en faisait parti. Je commence à avoir l'habitude mais aujourd'hui c'est un peu plus profond...

-Harry qu'as-tu fait ? murmurai-je

Je pleurais en silence... le sang va encore s'arrêter de couler puis je recommencerais à dormir sans la vie qui m'a été prise... tout cela va passer. De toute façon, un jour, tout s'arrêtera. Tout... la souffrance... la douleur... les souvenirs...

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

-POTTER !

Hurler ce nom... ce nom par lequel il m'appelait la plupart du temps... mon nom résonne un peu, est-ce à cause des rochers qui m'entoure ou l'eau.. ou peut-être ni l'un ni l'autre. Juste ma tête qui me répète ce nom. Je crois que les Potter sont destinés à mourir ou à vivre en douleur. Personnellement je préfère la mort peut-être que je le retrouverais... mon amour... à quoi bon vivre...

Et voilà encore un coup de couteau sur mon bras, le sang coule sans s'arrêter, suis-je allé trop loin cette fois-ci ? Je l'espère...

_But it's never enough  
Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
My shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have_

La mort est la seule chose que j'attends... je veux le retrouver... je veux te retrouver mon amour. Severus... tu aimais quand je te murmurais « Je t'aime » à l'oreille et tu aimais me serrer dans tes bras quand je pensais à cette guerre qui nous attendait. Tu me disais souvent que j'avais l'air triste alors tu soufflais sur mon visage et tu me disais que toutes mes peurs étaient parties. J'aimais y croire... tes mots atténuaient mes cauchemars.

_Listen, listen  
I would take a whisper if  
That's all you have to give  
But it isn't, isn't _

Si tu me voyais à ce moment là... je ne suis qu'une épave échouée. Je perd mon sang, je me sens faible et je me sens heureux. L'impression d'être taré mais l'impression aussi que non. Parce que j'ai raison, tout cela est réel. Je ne vis que pour cette folie qui est de t'avoir perdu et de me tuer à petit feu pour te retrouver. Car je te le promet, on se retrouvera mon cœur, ma raison de vivre. Je pense que tu pleurerais si tu étais là... mais je ne pense pas que je l'aurais fait si tu étais vivant.

_You could come and save me  
Try to chase it crazy right out of my head _

Tu savais que j'étais fragile au point de m'ouvrir les veines. C'est même dans cette circonstance que tu m'as retrouvé, dans le coin d'un couloir, du sang autour de moi. Tu as hurlé mon nom et c'est là que tu t'es rendu compte que je n'étais pas cette personne hautaine que tu croyais... que j'étais juste un garçon en manque d'amour et à qui on en demandait trop. Tu ne m'as pas envoyé à l'infirmerie, tu m'as accueilli dans tes appartements et tu m'as soigné. Tu m'as aidé à revivre Severus... mais toi mort, je le suis aussi...

-SEVERUS !

Je t'aime Severus...

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright _

_But it's never enough_

-Severus, Severus, Severus...

Je t'appelle mais ça ne servira à rien... alors oui je me recoupe une dernière fois en espérant que ce soit la bonne... on était heureux. Bien sur que l'on savait qu'à tout moment nous pouvions être séparés. Mais on s'est rendu plus fort mutuellement. On a partagé des mots, puis nos maux. Tu as découvert tout sur moi et moi tout sur toi. Tu m'as compris comme personne parce que tu étais LA personne qui pouvait me comprendre. C'était toi Severus et pas quelqu'un d'autre... toi parce qu'il n'y avait que nous deux...

Severus...

_Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
My shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have _

Je suis ridicule comme ça mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement... de toute façon il n'y a plus d'espoir, ni de vie. Il n'y a plus rien pour moi. J'ai fait ce que tout le monde attendez de moi. Mais ce que j'aurais aimé c'est avoir une famille, être un garçon simple qui n'aurait pas été obligé de tuer quelqu'un parce qu'une prophétie le disait. J'aurais aimé vivre juste pour toi Severus. J'aurais aimé tout les matins me réveiller auprès de toi. Te regarder dormir et te caresser du bout des doigts. Je n'ai pas eu le passé désiré mais le futur tu me l'offrais... mais on t'a arraché à moi comme on m'a arraché la moindre chose qui pouvait compter dans mon existence. Je voulais juste me retrouver dans cinq ans avec toi... je voulais juste pouvoir te contempler pendant des heures sans que personne ne me dise d'arrêter...

_I don't wanna be down and  
I just wanna feel alive and  
Get to see your face again _

Tu ne m'avais pas dit « je t'aime » avant la guerre. C'est lorsque tu me l'as dit, alors que mes espoirs partaient, que j'ai retrouvé la force. Je venais de voir mes amis se faire tuer mais toi tu étais encore là. Puis tu m'as dit ces trois mots, ceux que j'attendais depuis plusieurs mois. Tu étais ma force Severus, j'ai battu Voldemort parce que je pensais à toi ! Mais lorsque j'ai fait le tour des morts et que je t'ai vu... j'ai tout perdu en une seconde : espoirs, vie, force, avenir, amour...

Mais j'avais perdu le plus important dans ma vie : toi..

Te voir par terre, les yeux ouvert sans la petite flamme à l'intérieur qui brûlait pour moi... personne n'était là pour me consoler... tout le monde était mort sauf moi...

_I don't wanna be down and  
I just wanna feel alive and  
Get to see your face again once again_

Je suis seul, encore et toujours, à ressasser tout ces moments qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête. J'aimerais juste te voir arriver vers moi et me dire que tout va bien. J'aimerais Severus que tu m'embrasses et que tu me dises que tout ça va passer. Que tu me sauves encore une fois de mon destin funeste pour un qui pourrait être merveilleux avec toi. Je veux voir autre chose que mon sang couler et entendre autre chose que moi en train de hurler...

J'aimerais juste tenir ta main au lieu de se couteau...

_Just my echo, my shadow  
Youre my only friend _

Je pense que la fin est proche... enfin... je l'attendais...

-SNAPE !

Les dernières forces que j'avais... hurler le nom que j'aurais du porter...

On aurait du se marier demain... le 9 Janvier... le jour de ton anniversaire...

Ça aurait été le plus beau des mariages, ça aurait été le notre. Tout été préparé... Hermione m'avait aidé à tout faire et Ron lui faisait les faire-parts.

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright _

Demain on devait être ensemble mais ça sera aujourd'hui que l'on se retrouvera. Severus... je ne peux pas vivre sans toi alors autant ne pas vivre du tout et te rejoindre là où plus personne ne pourra nous séparer... on sera seul cette fois-ci... seul pour l'éternité Severus. Juste toi et moi.

Plus besoin d'un autre coup de couteau... la fin est la. Le mot « Severus » à la bouche et comme pensée « je t'aime »…

C'est bon... enfin... fini... mes yeux se ferme puis... le noir... le néant... le bonheur...

_But it's never enough  
Cause my echo, echo  
Oh my shadow, shadow _

La force tout d'un coup revient... serais-je encore vivant ? J'ouvre les yeux. C'est pour le moment tout ce que je peux faire. Je ne sens plus le vent, ni l'eau, ni le sang qui coule je ne sens plus rien, enfin si, le bonheur ! Suis-je mort ? Suis-je vivant ?

Severus... je t'en supplie... aide-moi...

Un bruit dans les bois, quelque chose bouge... est-ce toi ? Severus ?

_Hello, hello  
anybody out there? _

Severus sortit des bois et me tendit la main. J'ai réussi...

Je me levai et laissai derrière moi mon corps pour rejoindre mon ange...

Sa main, elle m'avait manqué...

-Mon cœur... mon ange... murmurai-je en serrant sa main.

Je me met à pleurer mais pour la première fois depuis des mois, je pleure de joie.

-Ne dis rien, je suis là, me chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant...

**J'espère que ce Snarry vous aura fat plaisir, à bientôt ;)**


End file.
